Comedy of Errors
Comedy of Errors is the name of the second chapter in the PC version of Act 5: Desperation of Gears of War. It is not included in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Summary Sowing the Seeders. Comedy of Errors begins where Impasse ended, and Control informs Delta that the train commander needed to accelerate to avoid capture because Locust are approaching it, so their time table just got a whole lot shorter. After the message, Delta sees the Brumak that's been following them. Marcus realizes they need to keep it away from the power lines, so Cole gets its attention by taunting it, and he and Baird run while it chases them. Baird wonders if Cole is totally insane as Marcus just watches. Marcus and Dom then ward off more Locust that emerge from Emergence Holes, and afterwards go in a tunnel. Control tries to reach Delta to give them an update on the train, but the signal is breaking up, and Dom and Marcus cannot catch most of it. Dom realizes that it's not a good update and wonders if they can still make it in time as the Brumak returns to their position, to which Marcus replies, "If we don't, we're going to spend the rest of our lives running from shit like this", as the Brumak stares at them through a grate. The Brumak then stomps around aboveground to try to attack Marcus and Dom as they try to avoid debris and Wretches. After a while, Baird contacts Marcus to tell him the Brumak is gone and is heading back to the power lines, only to have the Brumak spot him and Cole again. Marcus tells them to run. The Brumak chases after Cole and Baird, while Marcus and Dom continue on until they get to the theatre. Once in the theatre, more Emergence Holes form outside the windows and Dom and Marcus fend off Locust and Snipers as JACK repairs the power lines. But as they fend of the Locust forces, the Brumak spots them and starts to charge. Marcus and Dom slow it down by shooting its feet, and eventually an explosion outside blocks off all the windows, which prevents the Brumak from attacking. Marcus checks in with Baird, whose signal is starting to break up, and when Marcus tries to reach Control, the signal is just static. Dom realizes that it must be a Seeder, so Marcus tells Baird and Cole to regroup with them on the other side. Dom and Marcus then split up, going through the main hall and upstairs to find a back door. As they do so, they are attacked by Locust, Snipers, Theron Guards, and see the Seeder that is jamming the signal. After killing the forces and chasing the Seeder outside the theatre, Marcus and Dom work together to move equipment to reach the back door of the theatre, ending the chapter and starting the next one: Window Shopping. Transcript (Playthrough) Lt. Stroud (COM): "Delta, the train commander reports that Locust are heading their way. What’s your status?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Approaching power lines now." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Be advised… the train is accelerating to avoid capture. Your timetable just got a whole lot shorter." (Cutscene) Augustus Cole: '"Brumak!" '''Damon Baird: '"Holy shit… it’s back." 'Marcus Fenix (COM): '"Keep that thing away from the power lines!" 'Augustus Cole: '"No problem. Watch this. Hey, stupid! You want some of this? Come and get me! Get out of there! Go, go, go, go!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Are you totally insane?" (Cutscene) '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Delta, the train is under… assault now. The Locust are… board the train!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Say again, Control, you’re breaking up." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "…full assault… being boarded!" Dominic Santiago: '"That doesn’t sound good. Think we can still make it in time?" '''Marcus Fenix: '"If we don’t, we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives running from shit like this." (Cutscene) 'Damon Baird: '"Oh yeah! Marcus… Brumak’s gone… thank you very much, and we’re headed back to the powerlines. Shit!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Damn it, Baird! Get the hell outta here!" (Playthrough) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Over there! I think we’re good. Let’s grab some ammo." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Shit! We’ve got a grub hole!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Keep ‘em away from Jack!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Snipers! Brumak! Marcus, we gotta slow it down!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Shoot the legs!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"It’s still coming!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Aim for his feet!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Shit! Here it comes!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Take over! Almost had us that time." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Now what?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Jack, rip that door! You guys make it out okay?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"We’re alive. But I doubt we’ll make it back to the APC." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta. We’ve repaired the power lines but there’s a Brumak here. Please advise, over." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "…" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Anya, do you read?" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Must be a Seeder. …Uhh, and close." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Okay, looks like we’re on our own. And we need to hustle. Baird, Cole… regroup with us behind this theater." 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"You got it, baby!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Huh… there has to be a back door. Let’s split up, we’ll find it faster." (Main hall) 'Marcus Fenix: '"I’ll check the main hall. Dom, head upstairs." 'Dominic Santiago (COM): '"Marcus! Found our Seeder!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"And no Hammer of Dawn. Shit! We gotta think of something else!" 'Dominic Santiago (COM): '"Marcus, the stage. Shoot down the walls! Dead end. Can you move that wall?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Dom, let’s go. Turn the wheel." Category:Gears of War walkthrough